MHGU: High Rank Blademaster Armor
A list of all the High-rank Blademaster Armor Sets available in the game. Armor Sets listed here are sorted by each Armor's Rarity and in-game order. For other types of Armor that are not listed here, please refer to the menu above. For further detailed information, please refer to the individual Armor's article. A link is found above the Armor Set's image or by clicking the image itself. __TOC__ Rare 4 Leather S Armor Chainmail S Armor Bherna S Armor Hunting S Armor Mafumofu S Armor Yukumo Sky Armor Loc Lac S Armor Hunter's S Armor Hunter's R Armor Bone S Armor Chaos Arch Armor Melahoa S Armor Melahoa U Armor Makluva S Armor Makluva U Armor Bistro S Armor Acorn S Armor Mosgharl S Armor Edel S Armor Moofah S Armor Slagtoth Armor Velociprey S Suit Giaprey Suit Genprey S Suit Ioprey S Suit Remobra S Armor Trapper's S Armor Mosswine S Armor Rhenoplos S Armor Jaggi S Armor Droth S Armor Uroktor S Armor Maccao S Armor Velociprey S Armor Giaprey S Armor Genprey S Armor EX Genprey Armor Ioprey S Armor EX Ioprey Armor Vespoid S Armor EX Vespoid Armor Hornetaur S Armor EX Hornetaur Armor Hornetaur R Armor Bnahabra S Armor Konchu S Armor Bulldrome S Armor Arzuros S Armor Cephalos S Armor EX Cephalos Armor Kut-Ku S Armor Kecha Armor Lagombi S Armor Gypceros S Armor Gypceros R Armor Tetsucabra S Armor Hermitaur S Armor EX Hermitaur Armor Hermitaur R Armor Volvidon S Armor Conga Armor Ludroth S Armor Ludroth R Armor Barroth Armor Lecturer's Armor Rare 5 Alloy S Armor Alloy R Armor Battle S Armor Ingot S Armor Ingot R Armor High Metal S Armor High Metal U Armor Lobster Armor Obituary S Armor Butterfly S Armor Death Stench S Armor Death Stench R Armor Vaik S Armor Aelucanth S Armor Rhopessa S Armor Patissier's Armor Skalda S Armor Spio S Armor Basarios Armor Malfestio S Armor Zamtrios Armor Khezu S Armor Khezu R Armor Basarios Armor Rathian S Armor EX Rathian Armor Rathian R Armor Nibelsnarf S Armor Plesioth Armor Blango S Armor EX Blango Armor Lavasioth Armor EX Lavasioth Armor Ceanataur S Armor EX Ceanataur Armor Ceanataur R Armor Najarala S Armor Nargacuga S Armor Garuga S Armor Uragaan S Armor Black Belt S Armor Guardian Armor Guardian U Armor Scholar's Armor Sailor Armor Luxury Bath Armor Kita Star Armor Rare 6 Derring Armor Dober Armor Damascus Armor Damascus R Armor Chrome Metal Armor Artian S Armor Artian R Armor Barioth Armor Seltas Armor Rathalos S Armor EX Rathalos Armor Rathalos R Armor Lagiacrus S Armor Lagiacrus R Armor Zinogre S Armor EX Zinogre Armor Gravios Armor Mizutsune S Armor Astalos S Armor Gammoth S Armor Glavenus S Armor Agnaktor Armor Gore S Armor EX Gore Armor Gore R Armor Regios S Armor Duramboros Armor Tigrex S Armor EX Tigrex Armor Tigrex R Armor Kirin S Armor Kirin R Armor Brachydios S Armor EX Brachydios Armor Golden Armor Vangis Armor Guild Knight Armor Maiden's S Armor Blue Guild Armor Red Guild Armor Helper S Armor Helper U Armor Guild Bard S Armor Chakra Armor Dianthus Weal Armor Ace Armor Sororal Armor Hawk Armor Gourmew S Armor Scholarly S Armor Ranger's Armor Rare 7 Shinobi Heaven Armor Shinobi Sky Armor Ancient Armor Master's Armor Black S Armor Toka Armor Wisdom Armor Cheerful Armor Mariner Armor EX Rathian S Armor EX Rathalos S Armor EX Tigrex S Armor Diablos Armor Diablos R Armor Arc S Armor Storge S Armor EX Arc Armor EX Storge Armor Arc R Armor Storge R Armor Valstrax Armor Kushala S Armor Kushala R Armor Mizuha S Armor Kaiser S Armor Silver Sol Armor Silver Sol R Armor Golden Lune Armor Divine Ire Armor Esurient Armor Esurient R Armor Akantor Armor Akantor Armor Ukanlos Armor Tempest Armor Tempest R Armor Skeletal R Armor Astral Armor Escadora Armor Escadora R Armor Category:MHGU Database Category:MHGU Armor Category:MHGU Blademaster Armor